


Yekukholwa Okuhle

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Yekukholwa Okuhle

Tirion

Isibani sekhandlela sehla kancane, kanti uTrionion ngokungabaza wayibeka phansi le ncwadi abeyifunda, njengoba egqolozele ifomu lomkakhe alala kulo embhedeni. Eqinisweni, ubengayinakanga kakhulu le ncwadi, kodwa wayedinga okuthile ukuze azigcine ematasa, ngoba ukulala kungenzeka kube yinto engathandeki kulobubusuku. Ubenqume ukuthi uzohlala esihlalweni, njengoba uSansa wayebonakala sengathi uphazamisekile kakhulu selokhu ebuya ekuhambeni, futhi yize engakaze asho, uyazi ukuthi kuyamphoqa ukuba sembhedeni owodwa naye. Futhi kungani kungafanele, njengoba ubaba ehlala engitshela, ngiyisidalwa esincane esidabukisayo. Ukuthi wamnyanyisa kanjani ubaba wakhe. Wacabanga, ubaba angasenza sishade, angenza nokuthi sihlanganyele ikamelo, kodwa akasoze angiphoqa ukuthi ngiphoqe kuye. Wayefisa impela ukuthi angamenza ajabule kakhudlwana. Imvamisa, i-wit yakhe yayanele ukwenza abantu bahleke; njengomuntu omfushane, kwakuwukuphela kokuzivikela kwakhe ngokumelene nomhlaba wangempela, lokho kanye neqiniso lokuthi wayenguLannister. Kepha esimweni sikaSansa, ukubonakala kwakhe sengathi akukho okuncane akwenzile ukukhulisa imimoya yakhe, futhi ukuba kwakhe iLannister kwenza konke kwaba kubi kakhulu. Wabubula ngenkathi eguqukela esihlalweni, ezama ukukhululeka.

Uthe nje esakulala, wezwa kungqongqoza umuntu omnene emnyango, ethule nje, wayengaqiniseki ukuthi ngabe bekucabanga. Wehla esihlalweni waqonda indlela yakhe eya emnyango, wayivula kancane futhi wama ngaphandle ngaphambi kokubheka ukuthi ngubani omphazamisayo kulelihora lesikhathi.

"Tirion," izwi elijwayelekile limbingelela ngemfudumalo. UTirion wavele wethuka lo muntu ayekholwa ukuthi ufile.

"Jaime?" Ukumbona lapha ngemuva kwalesi sikhathi sonke lesi, uTirion wayejabule. Wayehlala emthanda kakhulu umfowabo, njengoba uJaime kunguye kuphela owayemphatha ngenhlonipho nangomusa.

"Ngakho-ke ngiyabona ukuthi ubaba akazange akutshele ukuthi ngizobuya."

"Akazange." I-Tyrion yathatha ukuzithoba kukaJaime; kwakukhona okuhlukile ngaye, ekhukhumele. Wabe esebona isiphunzi esilenga eceleni kukaJaime ngakwesobunxele. "Ah. Ngicabanga ukuthi yimi muhle manje!" UJaime ugobekile futhi wagcizelela isikhafu sikaTyrion.

"Ungacabangi ukuthi kukhona ubungozi balokho njengamanje. Ngizobe ngikubonile kungekudala, kodwa bengimatasa kakhulu, futhi ngiyethemba ukuthi mhlawumbe ubaba noma udadewethu uzokwazisa ngokubuya kwami." UJaime uzwakale edabukisa, kodwa futhi bekukhona ukumamatheka okuqhubekayo ezimomeni zakhe, futhi uTyrion wayejabule ukuthi umfowabo uzobuya futhi. Eqinisweni, wayevame ukuzizwa sengathi umfowabo ukuphela komngane wakhe weqiniso.

"Simatasa kakhulu, empeleni? Lokhu kuzwakala kuthakazelisa, asixoxe ngakho ngephuzo lewayini. Noma mhlawumbe, hhayi emagumbini wami wokulala, angifuni ukuvusa unkosikazi wami wesifazane. Woza, amakhishi asondele lapha. "

"Empeleni, hhayi njengamanje, Tirion, sekuhlwile impela, bengifuna ukukubona ngaphambi kokuthi ngilale. Kube wusuku olude, futhi uma ngizihlalele ngizophuza nawe, kungenzeka ngixoshwe. kuze kube kusasa kusihlwa! "

"Ngiyabona ukuthi awungikhohliwe," kusho uTirion. "Hhayi-ke, usungibonile manje, ukuthi ngabe konke okudingayo, noma kukhona okukucabangayo? Uyazi ukuthi bengilokhu ngikufunda kahle abantu, Jaime, ngakho-ke ungazami ukukufihla. Yebo, kusobala ukuthi kukhona okukuhluphayo. "

"Ungumuntu onobuhlakani obucasulayo, uyakwazi lokho?" UTirion wayazi ukuthi uJaime wayengaqondile ukukhohlakala ngamazwi akhe, futhi ukumamatheka okuhambisana nakho kwamqinisekisa ngalokho. "Uma kufanele wazi, kuthinta umuntu wesifazane ..."

"Owesifazane? Lokhu kumayelana udadewethu omnandi uCersei, ukuchithe izifiso zakho?"

"Ubuwazi ngoCersei?" UJaime wahlebeza, wethukile.

"Ngabe ubecabanga ukuthi bengiyimpumputhe njengobaba? Impela bengikwazi. Kepha indlela owaphendula ngayo ungitshela ukuthi akuyona eyakhe, ngakho-ke woza ngemininingwane, ubani le ntokazi engaqondakali?"

"Igama lakhe nguBrienne, saya eLing's Landing sindawonye. Ungisekele lapho ngiphelelwa yisandla. Ngiyakuzonda ukuyivuma iTrion, kepha angingabazi ukuthi bengizosinda ngaphandle kwakhe, wayengamandla ami futhi ngenxa yalokho Ngizohlala ngikukweleta njalo. "

"Futhi kwenzeka kanjani ngempela ukuthi umuntu alahlekelwe yisandla?"

"U-Lady Celyn ungidedele, wathumela uBrienne ukuthi angiphelezele eKing's Landing ukuze ngishintshiselane noSansa no-Arya. Kepha sabanjwa yiBloody Mummers sayiswa eHarrenhal, yibona abanginqamule isandla. IBolton yayihamba. ukungithumela eLing's King, kodwa angikwazanga nje ukushiya iBrienne ngemuva kokuthi adlwengulwe futhi abulawe, hhayi ngemuva kokuba seseqedile. Ngakho-ke, ngi… ngicabanga ukuthi ngamophula. ”

"Bese uyathandana naye." I-Tyrion ayizange ikubize ngokuthi ngumbuzo, kusobala ukuthi le ngxoxo ibibhekephi.

"Ngemuva kwalokho ngathandana naye." Wavuma uJaime. "Ngazama ukuyigcina iyimfihlo, kodwa uCersei wamthukuthelisa kakhulu uBrienne, futhi ngidinga ukuthi aqonde ukuthi angisiye umuntu omubi, ngakho ngamtshela ukuthi ngizizwa kanjani. Futhi-ke, phambilini namhlanje, watshela nami ukuthi naye uyangithanda. "

"Yebo, i-Kings Guard ayikwazi ukushada, kodwa nginesiqiniseko sokuthi kukhona nokuthile emithethweni mayelana nokungabulali inkosi, ngakho-ke ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi uzothola indlela ezungeze yona."

"Ha! Uyakholelwa noma cha, empeleni ngizama ukuba ngumuntu ongcono. Ngaphandle kwalokho, uBrienne uhlonishwa kakhulu enza iStark sibonakale sikhohlakele. Ungitshele ukuthi uyangithanda, kepha angazi ngenzeni manje .Bengingakwazi ukuxoxa naye phambilini ngoba u-Addam Marbrand ufike wasikisela ukuthi waqeqesha nabanye beCity Watch, futhi ukucabanga ngayo yodwa kungenza ngifune ukugwaza izinto. "

"Woza mfowethu, sizosiphuzela leso siphuzo." UTirion waphikelela, wabamba ingalo kaJaime, kepha umfowabo wamhlukumeza.

"Mhlawumbe kusasa, Tirion, njengamanje kufanele ngilale impela. Ngiyabonga ngenkulumo, nokho. Bekukuhle ukukubona futhi." UJaime wagobeka ukuvalelisa uTirion, ngaphambi kokuphindela emuva ephaseji, njengoba uTirion ebuyela esihlalweni sakhe. Ikhandlela lonke licishiwe. Kwakukuhle ukukubona nawe, mfowethu.


End file.
